Kato
by dalekspud
Summary: Just a short intro to a story about a shinobi from the land of rice patties.


On the outskirts of byoukigakure, a young man, Kato, lazily twirled a kunai around his finger, while sitting with his back to a large tree. He had jet black hair and light skin, around seventeen years of age. He sat alone. He was on the only road into the village, but no outsider had walked that road since the third great ninja war. From behind he heard footsteps, and adjusted himself as to see who was making them.

"Kato, come back to the training fields, our day is just beginning." Spoke an elderly man, wearing glasses that covered his eyes and leaning on an old and intricately carved wooden walking stick.

"I'm not your only pupil. Why don't you focus on Mouta today, you always disregard her."

"Don't make this about her. You are far more skilled then any shinobi in the entire village. You will someday bring back our esteem, yet you choose to run off and hide when you get the chance to improve your talents,"

"Okay sensei, will you at least train Mouta along with me. Her skill does not fall far from my own, yet she always gets overlooked. At least teach her Kuchiyose no Jutsu, you were planning on teaching me that anyway."

"Fine, if that will get you to train. Come now."

The elderly man vanished and Kato was once again left alone. Slowly he gets up and packs his kunai away. He walks into town and prepares for a day of pointless training. Kato takes a step and stops suddenly. Slowly he reaches into his back pocket and draws a kunai. In a quick twirl the boy spins and flings the kunai behind him. Lying on the ground was a body, impaled by the kunai. The body was that of a snake. Kato analyzed this, _Impossible. My sensory skills may be sub par but I know when a strong chakra is present. In that spot, there was a powerful being, yet only a snake remains. Shall I tell Oroto sensei. He'll just say I'm trying to delay training. My skills are just a little fuzzy that's all. _

Off he went, back through the small village of byoukigakure. Byoukigakure was not well known, nor was it economically powerful. In fact the last mission request it had received was during the third great war. It had several shops that sold food and a few clothing stores. None sold ninja tools. The town existed nearly independently from the outside world. Even other towns and clans from the land of rice patties never sent any visitors. In the center of town the leader resided. He was a vain and greedy man, his avarice nearly destroyed their clan on many occasions but he had ushered in good times as well so he stayed in power. In the eastern field is where Oroto sensei would train Kato and Mouta. Those two were born under the same moon and gifted with nearly the same abilities. Since they were five the two had been inseperable, only recently has Kato pulled ahead and gained new powers. Kato was gifted with wind release and developed well in that. Mouta possessed water release. She could handle basic techniques but was unable to master higher ranking ones. Kato realized this and trained hard with her to no avail for nearly a year. These two have always been the pride and hope of their clan, but now all hope rested in Kato.

"Kato, come over here." Yelled Kato's father, disrupting Kato from his thoughts

"I need you to come right home after training today. Okay?"

"Yes father, may I ask why?"

"I'll explain everything when you get home, please don't let Otoro keep you too long, he works you so hard as it is."

"Yes, father"

Kato arrived at the training field and was greeted by a young woman of his age. She was slightly shorter then he, but still quite tall. Her long orange hair flowed behind her back. Oroto sensei beckoned the two over and they sat before him.

"Kato, thank you for coming today. Before I teach you two a new jutsu, I would like to lecture you both. Times are changing in our land, and the daimyo wants strength and land. I strongly disapprove of his actions, and I would like to educate you two on why. Very few of the clan know our full history, and now you will both join that group. You are both old enough now. It all began when we were expelled from konahogakure by the Third Hokage.


End file.
